Basically, plastic is resin product capable of being heated and pressurized. Plastic can be formed into various shapes by heating and pressurization. Plastic is also commonly known as synthetic resin. A final product made from plastic has a lot of molecular weight but it also has fluidity, so it is easy to produce various types of products from plastic. The main component of plastic is petroleum, so plastic can be produced by types of polymer. Depending on the users' needs, materials can be polymerized to produce a highly polymerized compound with various functions and characteristics. Hence, the use and popularity of plastic is continuously growing.
However, since plastic is a type of petroleum compound, mainly petroleum, it does not decompose easily. Plastic has excellent substantiality and durability, so it lasts or can be used for a long time. It is light because it is a polymer based product. Plastic is also highly extrudable, formable and shapeable to produce various types of products. Plastic is widely used from living goods to industrial goods because it is light and durable. But there are problems, particularly environmental problems, with plastic products after their use because they do not decompose easily. The disposal problem associated with waste plastic is growing daily because of ever increasing use of plastic products. The waste plastic cannot be buried easily because of its resolvability, it does not decompose readily like paper-based products. When waste plastics are burned, various harmful gases are emitted, thereby polluting the air. Handling waste plastic is a huge problem for everyone. In addition, oil reserves including petroleum used in producing plastics are being rapidly depleted. So, there is a strong need for recycling oil from waste plastics and is only growing with the decrease in worldwide oil reserves.
Apparatus for restoring waste plastic has been proposed to recycle waste materials which attempts to convert and collect oil in the waste plastic. However, these currently available system are merely combination of various separate apparatuses and are problematic because of their slow processing speeds and low efficiency of converting waste plastic to oil. Losses typically occur when pyrolyzed gas are moved from one apparatus to another apparatus.
Moreover, currently available apparatus for restoring waste plastic can be potentially hazardous to workers from the high temperature exhaust when the cover of the decomposer is opened. To avoid such problem, the decomposer must be cooled for long time, thereby introducing processing delay and greatly reducing the conversion efficiency because subsequent waste plastic must wait until the decomposer is sufficiently cooled to be safely handled by the worker.